Conventional bookmarks can mark or identify two pages of a text. They do not provide any information to identify a particular page or a location on that page. A user who intends to mark where to begin reading must rely on recollection. If the user's memory fails, it is necessary to reread some or all of the two pages which are marked. This is burdensome, particularly in the setting of a lecture or sermon. A common means for marking a place on a page is to use a highlighter or other marking device. Such markings diminish the integrity of the book and often cannot be made as in the case of manuscripts, library books, heirlooms, Bibles, etc.